


龟兔赛跑

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 小爸文学
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 23





	龟兔赛跑

**Author's Note:**

> 小爸文学

李旻浩觉得自己越来越不对劲了，明明他只是想玩一玩方灿，看他被自己耍了之后的狼狈样子，然后在自己那个除了赚钱别的时候都笨得要命的妈妈面前摘下这个男人虚伪的面具。  
可是现在看到自己的妈妈和方灿在客厅说话，他们靠得那么近，方灿那双本来应当拥抱他的双臂搂着他的母亲，他居然嫉妒得快要发疯。  
“旻浩？去哪儿？”  
他一刻也不想在这个家待下去，可是他还没有出门就被他的母亲拦住了。  
“我和彰彬还有知城约了出去玩儿。”  
“难得我和你爸爸都在家，吃了饭再走吧。”  
李旻浩不愿意，他不想参与表演这场虚伪的幸福，可是如果方灿让他留下，他想他也不会走的。  
他看了方灿一眼，发现方灿居然一个眼神都没有分给他，他紧紧握着拳头，最后还是头也不回地离开了家。

方灿成为李旻浩的小爸是半年前的事情了。  
李旻浩那天刚巧和人打了架，鼻青脸肿的回家时发现家里多了一个人。  
男人。  
妈妈的男人。  
他把书包甩给来接他的保姆阿姨怀里，想要假装什么都没看到回房间去。  
“旻浩，几个月不见你是一点规矩都不懂了吗？”女人的声音是严肃低沉的，李旻浩的脚步停住了，他无声地笑笑，又走到客厅中间。  
“妈。”他喊了一声。  
他的母亲看到他的脸，精心画过的眉毛立刻皱了起来，大概是想着还有别人就没有发火。她牵着李旻浩的手走到沙发边，原来坐在沙发上的男人这会儿站了起来，神情拘束。  
“我结婚了。”他的母亲说到这里语气都变得温和起来，是李旻浩没有听过的柔软，“叫爸爸吧。”  
李旻浩抬眼看了一下那个细皮嫩肉的男人，看起来也没有比他大很多，不知道是什么吸引了他成功强势的母亲。可能长得帅吧，要么就是活儿不错。  
他歪头冲那人眨眨眼，喊道：“爸爸！”  
也许没想到他会这么听话，连他的母亲都有些没反应过来，更不要说那个人。  
“啊……旻浩，你好。我叫方灿。”他把手伸到李旻浩面前，仿佛觉得不合适又想要收回去。  
李旻浩抢先一步握住了他的手说：“爸爸你来的正好，我受伤了，你能帮我看看后背的伤吗？”  
方灿看了一眼李旻浩的母亲，女人点点头，于是他说：“好。”  
李旻浩顺势挽住了方灿的胳膊，像每一个十六岁的孩子一样看起来天真烂漫。他假借自己受伤的理由把整个人的重量都靠在方灿身上，让没有准备的人差点摔一跤。稳住身子的方灿只好扶着李旻浩的腰几乎半抱着上了楼。  
李旻浩趴在床上，见方灿站在床边不敢动就主动开口说：“爸爸你坐到我身边来呀。”  
他见方灿还是不动也坐起身，他后背确实是受伤了也有点痛，就靠在被子上。  
“我知道你肯定很奇怪怎么我这么快就接受你了。”李旻浩笑笑，扯着嘴角让他疼得笑容里面还带了点眼泪，“算起来你是我的第四个爸爸了吧。最开始是肯定不习惯的，不过现在就好多了。”  
方灿听闻终于有些松动，他坐在床边轻声问：“那……那他们都是怎么跟你相处的？”  
李旻浩嗤笑一声：“他们拿着我妈的钱到处养女人，还用得着和我相处吗？估计连我长什么样都不记得。”他翻了个身，“但是你不会这样的对吧？”  
“我不会！”方灿连忙回答着，“不过我还没做过爸爸……”  
“当然啦，就算你当爹也不会有我这么大的儿子吧？”李旻浩侧着脸，只留一双水汪汪的大眼睛盯着方灿看，“爸爸，先帮我看看后背吧，疼呢。”  
方灿点点头，动作轻柔地撩起他的衣服。  
“你……”  
李旻浩后背上有一条条血痕，还有已经结痂的伤口。  
“别人喜欢骂我没爹没娘，我就跟他们打架。但是他们人多我又打不过。习惯了。”李旻浩的语气听起来太过于随意，方灿反而越来越觉得心疼了。  
“你先去洗澡吧，要是后背很疼就不要沾水，我一会儿给你擦一下，然后涂点药。马上你妈妈就要走了，我跟她说下今天留下来陪你。”  
“你不和我妈妈住吗？”  
“啊……就……还没有住一起呢。”  
李旻浩从床上坐起来抱住了方灿，滚烫的嘴唇贴着方灿的耳朵说：“谢谢爸爸陪我。”  
方灿被他弄得有些不好意思，他们也就差了七八岁的样子，这个年纪的小孩子还是软软糯糯的，让他不知道如何对待。

李旻浩洗完澡的时候他的母亲已经离开了，方灿还在另一个卧室摆弄他的东西，保姆阿姨在帮他整理。  
“爸爸。”他站在门口，手指攥着门框，“你好了吗？”  
方灿看见他就赶紧走过来说：“没事，先看看你的伤口。”  
李旻浩点点头，亲昵地拽着方灿的袖口把他带进房间。他把门锁上，解开了睡衣扣子就准备脱衣服。  
“不用脱不用脱！”方灿按住了他的手，耳朵和脸颊通红，“掀起来就好。”  
李旻浩盯着他看，大眼睛里充斥着不解：“爸爸也是男的，我也是，有什么关系嘛！”  
虽然是这样没错，方灿却总觉得有些怪怪的，大概因为李旻浩五官柔和，像女孩子一样漂亮。但是要是说不行，搞得好像自己心里有鬼，他只好帮着李旻浩脱下了睡衣，让他趴在床上。  
洗过澡之后李旻浩后背的伤口看上去更加骇人，方灿用柔软的毛巾擦干了水，才发现除了新的伤口，竟然还有一个一个圆形的疤痕。  
“这些……都是怎么弄上去的？”方灿用棉签沾了点药水轻轻点在李旻浩的伤口上，李旻浩疼得哼了一声。  
“记不得了，可能是以前爸妈打架时候拿我出气的吧。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“他们会拿烟头烫我……啊！疼！”  
方灿听见立马把手抬了起来，李旻浩坐直了身子委屈地盯着他说：“好疼的！”  
“对不起……”方灿一只手拿着药水瓶一只手拿着棉签，动了动嘴唇但不知道怎么组织语言，“你以前受了很多委屈吧。”  
“……反正也没人管我，”李旻浩叹了一口气，明明才十六岁的小孩心思却平稳的像个成年人，“不过我觉得你应该会管我，你看起来和别人都不一样。”  
方灿上药的时候怕李旻浩痛会给给他吹一吹，每次呼吸落在他的脊背上都让李旻浩颤抖一下。  
“其实你不用讨好我的……”李旻浩的脸蒙在枕头里，声音听起来也闷闷的。  
方灿把李旻浩的睡衣披在他的肩膀上，扶着他坐起来替他扣好扣子，虽然他们只认识了一天，但方灿仍然愿意履行父亲的义务，他摸了摸李旻浩的额头说：“不是讨好你，是真的想要对你好。”  
李旻浩几不可闻地呼吸一滞，他的脑袋抵在方灿肩膀上，一言不发。

李旻浩当然是装的，装无辜，装可怜。他太清楚了，这些和他妈妈结婚的人，无非就是看上了他妈妈的钱。他把方灿玩弄在手心里，因为这个人看起来比从前那几个都要傻，他说什么这个人都会听，他只要哭了就把他抱在怀里哄。  
保姆阿姨不在家的时候李旻浩通常洗完澡裹着浴巾就坐在客厅玩手机。方灿看见后总会把衣服披在他身上，他用自己被所有人都说柔软的手勾着方灿的手指，靠在他的肩膀上。  
明明也是父子的样子，偏偏又生出一丝暧昧。  
上个月李旻浩又跑出去打架了，好巧不巧地弄伤了右腿，他干脆装作很严重地请求方灿帮他检查。  
“爸爸帮我看看嘛……”  
他撒娇着，把音调说得黏黏糊糊。方灿本来是不同意的，可是他一直喊疼，一直拉着方灿的手不肯松开。  
在方灿抖着手替他解开裤子的时候，他就知道他的猎物上勾了。方灿温热的手触碰了他柔嫩的皮肤，他瑟缩着夹紧了腿，把男人的手夹在了他双腿之间，轻轻地磨蹭了一下。  
“疼……”他软着声音抱怨。  
“那要怎么办？我，我去拿药吧？”他看见方灿迅速地抽出手想要逃离的样子，抿着嘴巴无声地笑了。  
男人的牛仔裤已经没办法掩饰他起了反应的地方。  
“爸爸硬了对不对？”  
他说话的声音有些嗲气，以前徐彰彬就总是说他会用这样的声音卖惨演戏。他也总是笑着回答，上天赐予的本领，不用可惜了。  
听到他的话方灿果然愣住了，接着脸开始变得通红，一直蔓延到耳朵。  
“抱歉，抱歉！”  
方灿急匆匆地想要出门，李旻浩却伸手勾住了他的衣角。  
“是因为我吗？”他跪坐起来，手搭在方灿的皮带上，“是我让爸爸硬了对吗？”  
方灿看起来非常尴尬，他握着李旻浩的手想要把他拉开，却又不敢用力怕伤害他。  
“不是的，我……”方灿徒劳解释的样子让李旻浩觉得这个男人竟然也有些可爱。和以前那些老男人不一样，方灿看起来简直像个处男，或许他根本就是个处男，随随便便说一句话都会让他脸红。  
李旻浩解开了方灿的皮带，拉开拉链，沿着内裤的边缘缓缓把手伸进去，那里又热又硬，让他也变得兴奋起来。  
“我想给爸爸做……”李旻浩仰头看着方灿，他的眼神朦胧不清，是我见犹怜的模样。  
但是他被推开了。  
“不可以，旻浩，我……我先走了。”  
“妈妈又不在家，没关系的，我们声音小一点阿姨就听不见了。”李旻浩见他要走，又开始假装可怜，“爸爸……你刚刚摸我，把我也弄得难受，你帮帮我好不好。”  
他左手勾着方灿的手指含进嘴里，乖巧地舔舐，右手摩挲着男人因为他的动作而越来越勃发的性器。  
那是李旻浩第一次触碰别的男人，他学着那些电影里面的人舔舐吞吐着，最后让方灿的精液射在脸上，他伸出舌头舔进了嘴里。  
方灿在短暂的失神后突然清醒了过来，他匆匆逃离了李旻浩的房间，后面很长时间他都无法面对李旻浩而对他十分疏远。  
可是李旻浩又怎么会放过他呢。兔子跑得飞快，站在树荫下看着远处的乌龟吭哧吭哧地爬。

“你简直就是人渣。”  
徐彰彬不止一次地说过李旻浩。李旻浩毫无感觉，甚至把他当作夸赞。  
“那我就人渣好啦。”他抱着韩知城左摇右晃，“上次我让你弄的东西你弄好没有啊！”  
韩知城面无表情地推开他说好了。  
“我是这么的没有魅力吗？难得我遇到一个愿意献身的人，居然硬成那样都不肯上我。”  
他拨了拨新染的蓝色头发，语气里满是困惑。  
“你贱不贱啊，上赶着让人操你？”徐彰彬翻了他一个白眼，“你自己玩就算了，你带着知城干什么，做这些缺德事我怕你遭报应。”  
“报应？”李旻浩咯咯地笑了，“报应就是没爹咯。”  
他把韩知城给他合成的他和方灿的床照保存在手机里，却在回家后继续享受着方灿对他的照顾。  
“旻浩……”  
方灿和他说话的时候总是声音低低的，温温柔柔的，有时候有点害羞。明明他们也算是除了最后一步都已经坦诚相待的人了，这个人和他靠近的时候却总是红脸。  
“爸爸找我有事吗？”  
他刚刚还在和韩知城发信息，他把手机收起来，扬起头问。  
“就是……最近感觉你好像很忙？”  
“没有啊？”  
“那你都不常回家……也不来找我……”  
李旻浩扬眉，这么快？这么纯情？面前的方灿看起来简直委屈得要命，明明这个男人比他大了八岁，现在却好像反过来了一样。  
他笑了笑，抱着男人撒娇：“怎么会呢，不是要考试了吗？我要复习的。我喜欢爸爸，舍不得爸爸的。”  
他抬头亲着男人的嘴唇，手指勾进了方灿衬衣上纽扣和纽扣的空隙里，用指甲刮蹭着方灿的皮肤。  
“哦，对了！今天给你做了鱼汤！”  
他推开了李旻浩，把衬衫纽扣扣上后跑到厨房去看锅里的鱼汤。  
兑了牛奶的鱼汤雪白雪白的，让李旻浩一时间有些心猿意马。他把自己的脸埋在方灿宽阔的后背里，他说话的热气喷在方灿的后背上让男人不由地颤抖了一下。  
“爸爸，你为什么不和我做爱？”  
他以为方灿又会拒绝回答，用脸红回答一切。可是方灿没有，他关了火，转过身握住了李旻浩瘦弱的肩膀。  
“我没有办法给你未来，所以我不可以耽误你。”  
他说得太认真了，让李旻浩一时间无法应答。方灿的眼里满是认真和深情，李旻浩从来没有想过会得到这样的结果，他准备好的一切地调侃和嘲讽的话都咽在了肚子里。  
“爸爸，我想喝鱼汤。”  
李旻浩靠在方灿的肩上，闻着鱼汤的香味竟然有些想哭。

那张照片被他删掉了，永久性的。他很久不再和徐彰彬提这件事情。他意识到自己变了，可是他想就这样下去也好，就这样过下去，和方灿做一对不常见的父子。  
可是事与愿违。  
他回家的时候方灿还在厨房做饭，今天似乎没有汤的香味，他有些奇怪就走进了厨房。  
“爸爸？”  
他喊着，却看见了方灿阴鸷的双眼，他还从来没有见过温柔的男人有这样的眼神，不由得感到心慌。  
“爸爸……”  
他被拉出了厨房，方灿的手劲很大，把他的手腕都拽出了红印。  
“疼！”  
李旻浩挣脱了方灿的桎梏，也摔倒在沙发上。他突然有点害怕，心里升腾出了很多不详的预感。  
“这是什么？”  
方灿把手机举在李旻浩眼前，他赫然发现是那张他明明已经删掉的照片。  
一时间他哑口无言。  
“今天这张照片出现在我的邮箱里。”方灿站在他身边，低着头直视他的双眼，“还有你和你那些朋友的对话。”  
这不可能！  
李旻浩几乎脱口而出，他和徐彰彬韩知城说话的时候并没有旁人在场，他也不认为是这两个人说出去的。  
“你妈妈和我说你有些叛逆，不听话，你以前那些继父大部分都是因为你才和你母亲离婚的。可是我第一次见到你的时候，我觉得你很乖，你应该和你母亲说的不一样。”  
“就算你做那些事情，我也从来没有觉得你是个坏小孩。”  
“我是真心对你好的，可是你为什么呢……”  
方灿背着光，李旻浩看不清他的表情，一向温柔的男人此时此刻被悲伤笼罩。  
他的心事被人戳穿，他觉得无所适从。  
“你是真心对我好吗？”  
“你难道不是为了我妈的钱才娶她的吗？”  
“我给你口交的时候你可不是这个样子，你现在装什么正人君子？”  
李旻浩从来没有输过，过去三年他没有输，今天也不会。他讥讽着，看见方灿错愕受伤的表情只是笑。  
他推开方灿回了房间，被方灿收拾得整齐的房间。  
李旻浩开始失眠，整宿整宿地睡不着。明明他和方灿还在一个屋檐下生活，可是方灿却再也没有和他说过哪怕一句话。他出去打架，打得脸颊都破了口子流血，也是阿姨带他去了医院。  
没关系的，他告诉自己，本来就是想玩玩的，就算他和方灿从此没了联系也不要紧。  
可是他短暂的梦里全是方灿，他说爸爸，我想喝汤，今天做什么汤呢？梦里的方灿那么冷漠，就像那天在客厅的他一样。  
兔子打了一个盹，却不知道乌龟早就跑在了他的身前。

再回家已经是五天后了，他被徐彰彬一脚踹出了家门，他身上没了钱，也不想再问家人要钱，只好回了家。  
外面天灰蒙蒙的，看起来很快就要下雨，他到家的时候方灿正在客厅里接电话，隐约是在说晚上要去机场李旻浩的母亲回来。  
李旻浩默不作声地回了房间，他的房间还是走时候的样子，前两天的日晒让他的房间变得闷热不堪。  
他坐在窗前发呆，一道闪电之后突然下起了暴雨，他惊了一下，立刻躲进了被子里。  
他太害怕了，人世间的事物里，他最害怕的就是打雷。  
被子里还有方灿常用的香水味，是他趁方灿不在家的时候偷偷喷的。他把鼻子贴在柔软的布料上，他觉得自己像一只发情的兔子，他有了反应。  
他躺在被窝里，汲取着方灿的味道，他射得很快，他很久没有和方灿接触了，他开始想念男人的怀抱。  
李旻浩把头伸出被窝，伸手拿出了他一直藏在床头抽屉的润滑剂。  
徐彰彬说他要受到报应，他果然已经受到报应了。他以前没有爱过人，他第一次知道原来喜欢喝一个人做的汤就是喜欢，可是从前他不懂，又口不择言。  
他的食指和中指涂满了润滑液，在那个隐秘的入口探寻着，最后插进了自己的身体。  
方灿笑起来荡漾的酒窝，方灿生气他打架时皱起的眉头，方灿心疼他时抿起的嘴唇，还有他为方灿口交时男人滚动的喉结。  
他手指抽插的速度快了一些，他的小爸爸，他的方灿，他以后都再也不能拥有了吗？  
一道闪电在窗外炸开，李旻浩瑟缩着抽出了手指。他似乎听到了方灿房间传出了关门的声音，他匆匆忙忙地穿上衣服拉开房门，正看见方灿穿好了外套准备出门。他拿着车钥匙，应该是要去机场。  
李旻浩真的嫉妒得快要疯了，方灿明明看见了他，却好像没看见一样从他身边擦肩而过。  
“你不要去找妈妈好不好……”他扑上去死死地箍着方灿的腰不让他离开，他再不和方灿说话他就要死掉了，“陪陪我，我害怕。”  
“李旻浩，放开我。”方灿这是第一次叫了他的全名，李旻浩一怔，手也不自觉地松开，方灿顺势推开了他下了楼。  
李旻浩呆呆地跪坐在走廊里里，听见楼下有钥匙声音，他又跌跌撞撞地爬起来往前跑。  
“爸爸，不要走！”他走得太快了，家里的楼梯又暗又陡，再一次响起雷声的时候，他滑了一下，整个人滚下了楼梯。  
方灿听见声音回头的时候李旻浩已经摔在了一楼地毯上，额头还在流血。  
“你到底想要怎么样？”他几乎是三两步就走到李旻浩身边把他抱在怀里，“你到底要怎么样？”  
李旻浩额头的血已经流到了眼角，和泪水混在一起滴在方灿白色的衬衣上，他还没从失重里回神，右手紧紧地抓着方灿的衣服，左手勾下了方灿的脖子不管不顾地亲上去。  
是撕咬着的，几乎把方灿的嘴唇咬破。他从来没有这样的接吻过，到了最后也只是用舌头也只会在方灿的嘴唇上来回舔舐。  
“灿……求求你……别离开我。”  
方灿用衣袖擦掉了李旻浩额头上的血，托着他的后脑再次覆上他的嘴唇。在李旻浩的无措里，方灿轻易地就顶开了他的牙齿，卷着他的舌头吮吸。  
李旻浩的眼泪从紧闭的眼睛里簌簌地落，淌进嘴巴里才知道是咸涩的。他颤抖着手解开了方灿已经穿戴好的领带，解开了他的衣扣。  
方灿松开了李旻浩柔软的嘴唇，手掌包裹着已经瘦得填不满掌心的脸颊，他满是无奈地问：“你到底又在玩什么。”  
“我没有玩……我没有……”李旻浩委屈极了，“爸爸，我……我们做吧，好吗？好吗？求求你了爸爸！”  
此时此刻的李旻浩头发淋乱，仿佛被人抛弃的小白兔，他嘴里说着乞求，三瓣嘴血红，让方灿跟着红了眼睛。  
他一手搂着李旻浩的腰一手解开了李旻浩的衣服和裤子，白嫩的皮肤曝露在空气里，在闪电里时隐时现。  
“在这里吗？”李旻浩这时候反而有些发呆，因为没有了衣服蔽体，他有些寒冷地颤抖了一下，随即被方灿抱紧怀里。  
他跪在地毯上，手肘撑着楼梯台阶，方灿的手指捣进了他刚刚挤了润滑液的入口，那里像是期待已久一般地很快就吞下了方灿的两根手指。  
方灿有些不悦，伸手拍了拍李旻浩挺翘的臀肉。  
“以后不允许自己弄，听到了吗？”  
李旻浩点点头，他是一次被别人塞了手指进去，异物感让他忍不住夹推的想要挤出去，可是又害怕方灿会不高兴，只好把腰压得更低。  
嫣红的入口就落在方灿的视线里，他不能否认自己很快就硬了。李旻浩就像一条毒蛇缠住了他，让他无法拒绝。  
他的手指在李旻浩的肉穴里抽插着，他名义上的儿子，此时此刻匍匐在他身下，那个和别人炫耀自己勾引嫉妒的小孩，现在被他掌控着。  
润滑液已经被挤成了水沫，发出了淫靡的声响。方灿抽出手指，已经硬得发胀的阴茎在身下人没有防备的情况下挤进了紧致的肉穴里。  
他一进去就插到了最深处，肉体的碰撞让李旻浩发出了痛苦又欢愉的呻吟。  
性爱是无声却激烈的，到最后李旻浩已经支撑不住自己的身体，被方灿抱回了房间。他已经记不清自己射了几次，两次，还是三次，他只记得方灿在他的体内狠狠地凿着，凿开了包裹着硬热器官的软肉。他摸着自己的腹部，甚至能感受到方灿勃起的阴茎刻在他身体里的形状。  
“爸爸……用力点……操我……”  
方灿粗重的喘息声混着李旻浩娇吟透被外面的雨水声覆盖。方灿挺动他素来有力的腰腹，双手揉捏着李旻浩柔软的臀肉，直到雪白的皮肤上满是红印才松了手。他捞起已经意识模糊的李旻浩，掐着他的下巴和他亲吻。已经不会吞咽的小孩让甜蜜的津液从嘴角流出，又全数被方灿裹进嘴里。  
“现在是谁在干你？”  
“是爸爸，啊……爸爸，爸爸，旻浩好舒服，爸爸好厉害，把旻浩都干得流水了……”  
李旻浩说着自己也不知道是什么的糊话，他整个人都贴着方灿，热流灌进李旻浩的身体里时，他止不住一阵阵战栗。  
兔子被关进了乌龟的壳，再也脱不了身。

做完一次之后，李旻浩忍着痛意翻身看着正在弄手机的方灿，他现在想起这人在性爱时的低语和喘息就忍不住脸上冒火。  
“爸爸……你在干什么？”他凑了上去扒着方灿的手机。  
方灿没有搭理他，让他有些不知所措。  
“爸爸，你还在生气吗？”李旻浩的声音不自觉地软了下来，他又凑近了点，却突然被方灿按在床上。  
男人冷漠的表情让李旻浩恐惧，不是……不是应该已经原谅自己了吗？  
方灿让李旻浩背过身去趴在床上，再一次勃起的硬挺顶戳着他的臀肉。他把手机放在李旻浩耳边，声音略带沙哑地说：“你和你妈妈说今天我得留下来陪你。”  
李旻浩看见确实是母亲的电话之后吓坏了，外面电闪雷鸣更是让他不自觉地流泪。  
“Chris？”  
电话接通后是李旻浩母亲清晰冷静的声音，李旻浩无声地哭泣着，他回头看着方灿，祈求他的帮助。  
方灿不理他，只轻轻掐了掐他的腰，让他漏出一丝喘息。  
“是旻浩吗？怎么了？”  
方灿俯下身贴在李旻浩耳边说：“告诉姐姐，因为你，我不能去接她。”  
李旻浩被方灿的鼻息弄得煎熬又痛苦，他一开口就是谁都听得出呻吟，他抽了一口气才敢缓缓开口。  
“妈妈……打雷了我很害怕，可以让爸爸在家里陪我吗？”  
那头仿佛没有听出异样，仍然平静地说：“没关系，正好我也准备在机场订酒店了，你们早点休息。”  
方灿笑了笑，捏了捏李旻浩因为说谎而通红的耳朵，他又说了几句就挂断了电话。  
李旻浩还在哭，缩在他的身体下，让他怜爱的同时又忍不住想要欺负他。  
他的手轻轻蹭过李旻浩红肿的后穴，换来了身下人的颤抖。  
“疼不疼？”  
李旻浩哭泣得抽噎，他点点头。  
方灿直起身把李旻浩抱在怀里，突如起来的体位变化让李旻浩惊吓间搂住了方灿的脖子。  
瑟缩着的小兔子眼睛通红，完全没有他那时看到的和好友之间诉说自己小心思的机灵样子。  
“对不起，我不应该吓你的。”他捧着李旻浩的脸颊，轻柔地吻去他的眼泪，“因为我很生气你之前骗了我，但是我不会让你再感到害怕了，以后都不会。”  
李旻浩愣住了，呼吸都忘记了，他的脸颊肉被方灿捏得嘟起，红润的嘴唇微微分开露出了两颗整齐地兔牙。  
“爸爸……”  
果然还是一只纯良的兔子，方灿托着李旻浩的后脑亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“抱紧我。”  
话音刚落他就感到原本环在他脖子上的手臂紧了几分，小兔子挂在他的身上，脸颊上还留着冰凉的泪水。  
方灿抱着李旻浩去了浴室帮他洗澡。今天是李旻浩的第一次他就做得有些过头，还射进去了。  
真是被小孩子气昏了头脑。  
他用手指去抠还留在李旻浩体内的浊液，换来了一声声的低喘。  
“爸爸，弄不干净也没关系的……”李旻浩的声音软软的，在朦胧的浴室里被热气蒸得更加香甜，“爸爸的东西留在里面，我觉得……很开心。”  
方灿本来就已经硬得快要疯了，再加上李旻浩说出这种自己都意识不到是什么性暗示的话，他只好匆匆地替李旻浩洗干净用浴巾裹着把人扔出了浴室，自己里面用手解决。  
方灿出来的时候李旻浩还蜷缩在床上，他还是以为李旻浩不舒服，赶紧走过去看，果然小孩在哭。  
李旻浩一看到方灿已经软下去的性器更是哭得厉害。  
“怎么哭了？”  
“你是不是还没有原谅我？我喜欢你！我真的喜欢你！”  
方灿被突如其来的告白吓了一跳，他抱着李旻浩躺回被子里。  
“我知道我知道。”  
“那你为什么不和我做了？”  
方灿哑然失笑。  
“你会疼啊，下次吧。”  
“那明天！”  
“好好好，明天明天。”方灿哄着他，“睡吧。”  
李旻浩趴在方灿的怀里问：“妈妈怎么办？”  
“交给我就好，你先休息吧。”  
方灿叹了一口气，他好不容易追上了小兔子的步伐，后面的事情后面再说吧。  
让姐姐再找一个男人好像也不难，到时候从工作室给他介绍个小帅哥好了。

完


End file.
